Los años bárbaros
by Vaina
Summary: Los últimos días de James y Lily. Como Sirius se convirtió en su Guardián y como acabó en Azkaban... No soy muy buena con los summary la verdad.
1. El principio del fin

Hola de nuevo, antes de que leais el fic quería aclarar un par de cosas. Como por ejemplo las fechas, he tomado que Harry cumpliría dieciseis años en nuestro presente, es decir en el 2004. También aclarar que ningun personaje (excepto Paige) me pertenece, sino que es de Jk. Rowling. Bueno y espero que os guste y que me mandeis rewievs.

****

**Capítulo 1  
El principio del fin**

**Londres, 29 Julio de 1989**

Era una pequeña y humilde cafetería en uno de los barrios céntricos de Londres, estaba prácticamente vacía. Aparte del camarero, que leía el periódico en la barra, había un anciano. Tenía el pelo y la barba blancos, y largos. Llevaba una gabardina vieja y descolorida; mientras esperaba, jugueteaba con un sombrero de fieltro. Todo aquello le daba un aspecto un tanto extraño, sobretodo para estar en pleno verano.

La puerta sonó al abrirse, los dos hombres se giraron para ver a los recién llegados. Uno de ellos era un joven alto con el pelo negro muy revuelto, los ojos de color castaño oscuro brillaron tras las gafas de montura redonda. Una mujer mucho más pequeña que él, le daba la mano. Tenía el pelo largo de un rojo brillante y los ojos verde esmeralda.

La pareja se sentó en la misma mesa que el anciano, los tres compartieron miradas de preocupación pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra. El joven, conocido por James Potter, pidió dos cafés al camarero y cuando éste encendió la máquina, haciendo un ruido sordo muy molesto, la mujer habló:

- Parece que los demás se retrasan.

- Tranquila Lily - susurró el viejo - lo planeé para que fuera así. Si no me equivoco llegarán de un momento a otro.

Entonces se volvió a abrir la puerta y otra pareja entró. El hombre era alto y atractivo, tenía el pelo de color negro y le llegaba a los hombros, peinado elegantemente. Con sus ojos azul claro miró a las otras tres personas y sonrió. Ella era más pequeña que él y también parecía mucho más joven. Tenía el pelo de color cobre, ondulado y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, que le hacía juego con sus grandes ojos color ámbar. Los dos se sentaron en la misma mesa.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? - preguntó el recién llegado.

- Lo está cuidando tu prima, Sirius - respondió Lily - ¿Tiene que venir alguien más?

Como respuesta de la joven la puerta se abrió una vez más y un hombre entró. Era pequeño y gordo, con el pelo castaño oscuro cortado a lo tazón y con pequeños ojos de color negro. Fue rápida pero torpemente hacia ellos.

- Creo que ya estamos todos, así que nuestra pequeña reunión puede dar comienzo - dijo el anciano, más conocido como Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué pasa con Remus? ¿Él no viene o le ha pasado algo? - preguntó James Potter, el joven del pelo revuelto, visiblemente preocupado.

- No - respondió el anciano - Y mucho me temo que el señor Lupin no volverá a reunirse con nosotros, por lo menos de esta manera... Me apena el comunicaros que ya no podemos confiar en él como lo hacíamos antes, por lo menos por el momento y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - preguntó Paige Thomas, la joven del pelo cobrizo.- ¿No pensaras que Remus es el traidor? ¿Verdad?

- Me temo, mi niña, que sí.- Aclaró gravemente Dumbledore - Antes de pensar que estoy loco escuchad lo que tengo que deciros, por favor. Quedó muy claro que sólo alguien muy cercano al núcleo de la Orden podía ser, y Remus siempre ha sido una parte vital en nuestra estrategia. Además lleva varios meses yendo regularmente al callejón Knocturn, y todos sabemos la clase de gente que va por ahí. Por no hablar de que ya casi ni nos vemos, haced memoria y pensad en la última vez que estuvisteis a solas con él... Además nos guste reconocerlo o no, él siempre tendrá esa parte de su alma corrompida.

- ¡Por amor de Dios! - exclamó la joven, que no podía aceptar aquello, él no podía ser un traidor, él no - Todos hemos ido a ese callejón alguna vez, todos hemos estado raros alguna vez...

- Pero ninguno somos un hombre lobo - la silenció el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo castaño - Tenemos que admitir que él es el más propenso a ponerse del lado de Quien-no-debe-ser- nombrado... Paige, tú no sabes nada, al fin y al cabo sigues siendo una niña.

- Es verdad, sólo soy una niña... Pues cuando te salvé la vida no decías eso, rata despreciable...

- Será mejor que nos tranquilecemos o llamaremos demasiado la atención - les recordó el anciano mirando fijamente a los dos más jóvenes.

- Yo no estoy muy convencido - intervino James - aunque también es cierto que nunca te has equivocado hasta ahora, Albus. ¿Tú que opinas Lily, cariño?

- No sé que pensar, ¡es Remus! Prefecto, Premio Anual, era el bueno de los Merodeadores... No me puedo imaginar que esté de parte de Voldemort - al escuchar ese nombre Peter se estremeció ligeramente - la verdad no sé que creer... Sirius, ¿tú qué opinas?

- Tampoco lo tengo muy claro, aunque por mucho que me cueste creerlo debo admitir que tiene su lógica... Desde que salimos de Howarts todos hemos cambiado, ¿por qué él no puede hacerlo a peor? Lo que sí tengo muy claro es que me falló antes...

- ¡Lo que faltaba! - suspiró Paige.- ¿Lo dices en serio Sirius? De verdad que desonfías de él por aquello... ¿Cuántas veces te dijo que fue un error? ¿Cuántas?

- Muchas, pero eso no me alivia cariño ni sus disculpas tampoco. Y creo que si pudo traicionarme asi puede traicionarnos de este modo, entiendeme aquello... Me dolió demasiado - la angustia se adueñó de la voz de Sirius al recordar aquel asunto que quería olvidar pero no podía, por más que lo intentara.

- ¿Nos disculpais? - preguntó Paige a la vez que se levantaba y salía corriendo de la humilde cafetería, seguida de su pareja. Cuando los dos salieron a la calle, retomaron la conversación.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rencoroso? No te reconozco...

- ¡No! El que no te reconoce soy yo... Y, ¿se puede saber por qué defiendes tanto a Remus? ¿Por qué? No seguiras...

- ¡No! Sólo contéstame a esta pregunta: ¿Por qué no?

Los dos se callaron, el silencio entre la pareja se iba haciendo más y más tenso. Ella se sentó en la acera, él la imitó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Aunque era verano hacía fresco en la calle, y el joven quiso calentarla.

- Últimamente no hacemos otra cosa salvo discutir, ¿qué nos está pasando Paige?

- No lo sé, tal vez hayamos cambiado demasiado... Yo no sé tu pero yo no te reconozco, ya no eres el Sirius del que me enamoré. Antes era el Don Juan, el payaso oficial del colegio... Incluso ahora te recuerdan por eso. Sin embargo ya no lo eres, te has convertido en un frio cazador de mortífagos que no confía ni en uno de sus mejores amigos...

- Si me he convertido en eso es por tí y por mis amigos, quiero que Harry crezca en un mundo dónde no se teme a un nombre... Quiero que puedas graduarte en Howarts, aprovechando cada minuto, no rezando porque no me ocurra nada...

- Yo también quiero esas cosas e intentó hacerlas realidad pero yo no desconfio de ninguno de vosotros, yo no dejo que mi trabajo se interponga en mi vida...

- ¿Es por eso? Porque no pude ir al entierro de tu madre, porque no pude apoyarte... Sé que estuvo mal pero no tuve otra opción, no podía quedarme y tú lo sabias. Pensé que no te importaria.

- Me dolió Sirius, ¡sólo tego dieciseis años! Mi padre recontruye su vida lejos de mí, incluso ha tenido un hijo... Y mi madre muere en un atentado, ¿cómo quieres que no me moleste que mandaras a Remus en tú lugar? Aunque por lo menos tuviste ese detalle, llego a estar sola y no sé lo que hago...

- ¡Claro, por eso no estuvo ese día! - exclamó para sí mismo, después se volvió hacia ella - Era muy duro para mi, ya sabes como es mi familia.

- Lo sé por eso no te dije nada... Sirius no estamos bien, creo... Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos, no quiero hacerte daño y tampoco quiero estropear algo que fue tan maravilloso...

- Vaya, hablas como si fueras una adulta... El estar con Remus tanto tiempo últimamente te ha venido bien, eres mucho más madura. La verdad es que yo también me había dado cuenta de que esto no iba bien pero no sabía como decírtelo.

La chica se levantó y le sonrió, él la retuvo unos segundos más. Paige se volvió y levantó la mirada para ver aquellos ojos azules de nuevo. -

Me voy a dar una vuelta, o hacer una poción... Necesito estar sola, ¿me despediras de los demás?

- Sí, tranquila... Entonces, ¿amigos?

- Siempre seremos amigos, siempre - exclamó ella alegremente aunque fingía.- Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería, que podré verte mañana.

- Te lo prometo.- sonrió antes de besar a la chica por última vez y antes de verla desaparecer entre los longuineses.

- Tarde o temprano acabaría pasando - le consoló Peter que acababa de salir de la cafeteria - hacíais buena pareja pero no podíais durar demasiado, eres demasiado hombre para ella... ¿Vamos a emborracharnos para que superes la ruptura?

- De acuerdo, ¿avisamos a James?

- No, Dumbledore quería terciorarse de que los dos estaban bien después de haber escapado del señor oscuro de nuevo, por eso salí. Por cierto te esperan a las ocho en su casa mañana, Lily me ha dicho que si por algún casual no puedes ir que los avises.

- Venga amigo, vámonos al Caldero Chorreante. Por cierto Peter, el problema no es que yo fuera demasiado hombre para ella, sino que no era su hombre aunque ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

**Dinamarca, 30 Julio 1989**

Amanecía, el sol iluminaba poco a poco las costas de Dinarmarca. En un barranco cercano había una modesta casa, y acercándose a ella había un hombre desnudo que se maldecía a sí mismo por haber roto otra de sus túnicas. El joven se llamaba Remus Lupin y tenía veinte años. A pesar de su juventud el joven se sentía mayor, sobre sus delgados hombros descansaban toda clase de preocupaciones. En ese momento rezaba por la comisura de la boca para que nadie lo viera y para que no hubiera nadie en su casa.

Entró rápidamente en la casa y echó un rápido vistazo, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio. Después llenó una bañera de agua caliente y se metió. Se quedó un buen rato allí, el agua tibia le relajaba y gracias a su condición de licántropo la piel no se le arrugaba. En cuanto salió cogió dos toallas (las dos igual de viejas y mohosas). Una de ella se la ató alrededor de la cintura y con la otra se quitó el agua del pelo. Se apoyó en el lavabo y se miró al espejo, dos hermosos pero tristes ojos ambarinos le devolvieron la mirada. Se echó el pelo castaño y mojado hacia atrás y se lo desenredó, por suerte lo llevaba corto (exceptuando el flequillo) y no tardó mucho.

Fue a su cuarto y vió que había una chica en la cama, sonrió y la tapó con la sabana mientras le besaba suavemente la frente. Sigilosamente cogió una túnica limpia y ropa interior, fue hacia el salón. Allí se vistió y encendió un fuego, después comenzó a leer.

- ¿Remus? - preguntó una voz femenina. El joven dejó de leer y se volvió hacia la chica - Ya veo que si...

- ¿Qué haces aqui Paige? Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces aqui a estas horas?

- Vine a traerte la poción que me pediste pero era demasiado tarde, ya te habías ido cuando llegué, después no quería volver con la Orden y no tenía ningún otro sitio, asi que me quede aqui... Espero que no te moleste.

- No, tranquila, no me molesta. Pero dime, ¿por qué no querias volver con la Orden? ¿Te has peleado con Sirius de nuevo?

- Sí, me peleé con él pero no es por eso... Es... Es algo demasiado complicado y no quiero pensar en eso, ahora no...

- Como quieras.- le suplicó mientras la miraba a los ojos de forma que parecían a punto de empañarse para llorar.

- ¡No me mires asi Remus Lupin! - exclamó la chica al ver que el licántropo ponía ojos de niño bueno y le sonreía de aquella manera con la que ella se atontaba - Das asco... ¿Por qué siempre consigues que haga lo que tú quieras? Aunque no creo que debería contarte yo esto pero ya que insistes... Veras, Dumbledore está convencido de que tú eres el traidor.

En aquel mismo momento el mundo del joven conocido por Remus John Lupin se desmoronó. ¿Cómo aquellos a los que más quería podian pensar que él era el traidor? ¿Cómo? Golpeó con toda la rabia de su interior la mesa, asustando a la chica y luego se echó hacia atrás. No sabía que era lo que sentía exactamente.

Un torbellino de emociones le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se debatía entre la tristeza y el odio, por un lado le enfurecía que hubieran fingido durante los últimos meses y que hubieran tenido en cuenta ese pequeño incidente con Sirius (por que estaba convencido que aquello les había convencido). Pero por otra parte le entristecía el echo de que no le conocieran lo suficientemente bien como para creerlo un traidor.

- Yo no lo creí cuando me lo dijeron ni lo creo ahora... Por si te sirve de algo - dijo Paige poniéndo la mano en la rodilla - Yo sé que tú no eres un traidor, nadie como tú puede serlo...

- La verdad es que me sirve, poco pero me sirve... Al menos sé que tú me conoces bien... ¿Cómo... Cómo se lo tomaron los otros?

- Lily y James tampoco se lo creían, Sirius no sabía bien que pensar y Peter se lo creyó, como todo lo que dice Dumbledore, ya sabes como es. Remus, sigo pensando que deberías hablar con Dumbledore, hacerle ver que se equivoca. Es un hombre sabio que reconoce sus errores, si se lo demuestras rectificará.

- El problema es si me creerá. Además no estoy preparado para hacerlo, todavía no. He de pensar en qué decirle, en cómo hacerle ver que no tiene razón... ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué le dices a la única persona que desde siempre confió en ti para que vuelva a hacerlo?

- No lo sé pero creo que te voy a dejar solo para que recapacites y te des cuenta que lo más sensato es hablar con él, te escuchará. Hasta mañana - se despidió la chica mientras iba hacia la chimenea - Recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Harry.

- Todavía no sé si iré, será mejor que no vaya quiero que Harry disfrute de su fiesta, será pequeño pero seguro que nota que el ambiente está tenso si voy.

- ¡No digas tonterias! A James y a Lily les dolerá si no vas, siguen siendo tus amigos. Además puede que sea la última vez que estemos todos juntos, nunca se sabe. Hasta mañana.

La chica desapareció entre las llamas de color verde dejando al hombre solo de nuevo. Éste se levantó y fue hasta una estantería llena de libros, escogió un pequeño album y se puso a verlo en el sofá.

Poco a poco los cuatro amigos iban creciendo en las fotos. No habían cambiado demasiado fisicamente: James seguía teniendo ese aspecto de soñador y el mismo pelo revuelto con el que le conoció, Sirius desde que tenía once años había tenido ese aire majestuoso que le hacía triunfar entre las chicas, Peter todavía seguía siendo pequeño y tenía esos pequeños ojos negros que le daban el aspecto de estar triste y luego estaba él... Lunático, Remus o cualquiera de los múltiples motes que le ponía Sirius seguía conservando la cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, con el cabello castaño (que empezaba a ser ceniciento) y los ojos de color café.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Remus, sentía tanta pena al comprobar que todos habían cambiado tanto, que nunca volverían a ser tan felices como antes, que nunca sería lo mismo... ¿Por qué todo tenía que cambiar? ¿Por qué nunca era fácil por lo menos para él?

Desde que era un niño todo había sido difícil, y nunca sería fácil ya que su condición se lo negaba. Sabía que aunque Voldemort fuera destruido él nunca tendría felicidad, él nunca podría formar una familia, él nunca podría tener un empleo como los demás. Tal vez por eso se había distanciado de sus amigos, al ver que poco a poco ellos cumplían sus sueños, que tenían una vida a la que él nunca aspiraría.

James en sexto año se hizo novio de Lily, dos años después de eso se casó con ella y después tuvieron un niño, Harry. Sirius llevaba el mismo camino, había conocido a una chica Paige, y había encontrado un gran empleo en el ministerio. Incluso Peter había conseguido un buen puesto de trabajo en el ministerio. Sin embargo, él tenía que malvivir porque nadie quería contratarlo por ser un hombre lobo ya que no podía ocultar aquello a los que iban a ser sus jefes.

Era por eso por lo que casi no veía a sus amigos, tenía envidia aunque hasta ese preciso momento no lo había admitido. Puede que tuviera envidia de James y Sirius cuando iba al colegio, y puede que por eso hiciera lo que hizo. Y, si tenía envidia, ¿qué? Ni siquiera sabía por qué se avergonzaba de tener envidia, todo el mundo podía sentirla. ¿Por qué es un pecado capital? Se respondió a sí mismo, últimamente solía divagar mucho y contestarse a sí mismo también era una de sus nuevas costumbres.

"Vaya parece que te estas haciendo viejo - pensó - comienzas a actuar como tu abuelo, divagando y estando siempre solo..."

**Hocico de Cerdo, 10 Julio 1987**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en una esquina, jugueteaba con las monedas que tenía en la mesa. No sabía exactamente porque estaba allí esperando a la que seguro sería otra falsa vidente que solo pretendía engañarle para poder vivir en un lugar seguro en los tiempos que corrían.

Una mujer entró en el local, a primera vista le pareció un insecto gigante aunque luego se dió cuenta de que era la señora a la que esperaba. Rió por lo bajo, la señora que tenía enfrente tenía un aspecto de lo más extraño con todas esas cuentas de colores, el pelo y esos ojos...

- Siento la tardanza pero tuve que entretenerme con un asunto... Personal. Espero que no le haya molestado demasiado.

- No se preocupe, Sybill, ¿verdad?

- Sí señor.

- He estado revisando el curriculum que usted me envió, me ha sorprendido gratamente el saber que es familiar de Cassandra.

- Sí señor, era mi abuela. Ella me enseñó todo lo que yo sé.

- Vaya, pues entonces sabrá usted mucho. Conocí a su abuela y era una vidente estupenda, recuerdo que adivinó con los poros de té que iba acabar siendo director de Howarts. ¿Podría predecir ahora algo?

- ¿Ahora? ¿Aqui? - el anciano asintió con una sonrisa, sabía que la mujer no tenía el poder de su abuela tal vez un poco pero no lo suficiente como para enseñar Adivinación - Esta bien... Déjeme que me concentre... Ehh, veo... Veo que usted luchará pronto, luchará contra aquel que le traicionó y usted vencerá sobre él, eso es, usted vencerá.

- ¿Nada más? Esta bien, le comunicaré mi decisión dentro de un par de días mientras tanto si quiere puede alojarse en Howarts, estamos en pleno Julio asi que los chicos estan de vacaciones.

Dumbledore le tendió la mano, ella no se la cogió asi que la miró. Vió como de repente se puso tensa, sus ojos estaban en blanco y comenzó a decir:

- El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso vendrá al concluir el séptimo mes...

- ¿Sybill? ¿Se encuentra bien querida? - preguntó amablemente Dumbledore mientras la zarandeaba ligeramente.

- Sí... ¿Por qué no iba a encontrarme bien? Por cierto, ¿qué me decía sobre me trabajo?

- Que está contratada.

**Colegio Howarts, 30 Julio 1989**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Albus Dumbledore había escuchado aquella profecía aunque todavía no se lo había dicho a nadie. Por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, había encontrado a dos posibles candidatos a lo largo de esos dos años aunque por fin sabía cual era el elegido por Voldemort.

El elegido había resultado el pequeño Harry Potter, el hijo de dos de sus amigos más queridos. Sabía que tenía que decirles por qué iba tras ellos Voldemort pero aún asi no sabía como hacerlo. ¿Cómo le decias a alguien que su hijo tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con tu peor enemigo? ¿Cómo le decias al que es como un hijo para ti que su hijo que va a cumplir el año es la clave para solucionar todo? ¿Cómo?

No dejaba de preguntarse eso, había estado posponiendo aquella conversación durante demasiado tiempo y aunque quería posponerla más, sabía que no podía. Debía ocultar a Lily y a James y salvarles la vida, por mucho que les asustara el tema de la profecía si lo hacía claro. Por eso les había dicho a la pareja que fueran al colegio en cuanto pudieran.

Golpearon la puerta y los dos jóvenes entraron, ella llevaba al bebe en los brazos. Los dos sonrieron y el niño rió, Albus también sonrió y les indicó que se sentaran en las sillas que había cerca de su mesa. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, cogió aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Os he traido aqui para deciros una cosa que sólo podemos saber nosotros y quienes creais necesario. No sé si sabreis que vuestra profesora de adivinacion se jubiló hace dos años y que busqué un nueva candidata.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó James - Siempre dijiste que no te gustaba demasiado esa asignatura y que en cuanto se jubilara la profesora Hale la quitarias.

- Bueno decidí darle otra oportunidad, y busqué una nueva profesora. Ninguna era realmente una vidente pero hubo una que parcialmente lo era, incluso profetizó algo importante. Algo que creo que debeis saber...

- Albus, me estas asustando - dijo Lily - ¿Por qué nos estas contando todo esto?

- Porque la profecía os incluía a vosotros, mejor dicho a vuestro hijo. Mirad, la recuerdo perfectamente, escuchad atentamente y vereis como se adapta. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida.

- ¿Y sólo se adapta a Harry? ¿No hay otro niño más? - preguntó James mientras abrazaba a su mujer - Tiene que ser otro niño, Harry no puede ser...

- La verdad es que hay otro niño, Neville Longbotton, creo que lo conoceis por lo menos a sus padres sí y lo tenemos escondido aunque no creemos que Voldemort lo marque, marcará a Harry porque es como él, por eso creo que deberíamos llevar a cabo un encantamiento para protegeros.

- Me parece bien, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

- Simplemente encargaros de buscar un Guardián secreto, vereis esa persona es la única que conocerá vuestro paradero, sólo os encontraran si os traicionan. Yo mismo puedo ser vuestro Guardián si quereis. -

Muchas gracias pero no, será Sirius, él nunca nos traicionaria.

- Una noble hazaña hacerlo a él Guardian pero es demasiado evidente puede que sea peligroso para el señor Black creo que sería mejor que yo fuera vuestro guardián.

- No, de verdad, quiero que sea Sirius, no puede ser otro. ¿Cuándo lo llevarás a cabo?

- Ya mismo si quereis, con buscar al señor Black...

-¡No! Espera mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry, dejemosle que al menos tenga un cumpleaños normal y despedirnos de nuestros amigos - intervino Lily - En cuanto acabemos podeis llevarlo a cabo.

- Lo que quieras Lily - dijo Dumbledore. - Bueno Albus, nosotros ahora nos vamos a casa, te veremos mañana supongo.

- Si, James no te preocupes, hasta mañana.

Dumbledore vió partir a la pareja, vió como Harry seguía riendo y jugueteando con el cabello color fuego de su madre sin importarle lo que le deparaba el futuro pero también vió como la pareja estaba echa polvo. Decidió irse a dormir, pensó que mañana sería otro día aunque lo que no sabía es que iba a ser un día mucho peor.

.........................

Espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo contareis en los rewievs y también espero que por fin se vea bien de una vez.

En el próximo episodio: "La teoria del caos", podremos ver como vivían los Potter antes de tener que ocultarse, el primer y único (por el momento, jejeje) cumpleaños de Harry celebrado en condiciones y como la rata de mierda... Digooo, Peter, se convirtió en el Guardián de James y Lily. Aunque de momento no diré nada sobre como Remus traicionó a Sirius, admito sugerencias pues no lo tengo muy claro.


	2. La teoría del caos

¡Hola a todos de nuevo y siento la tardanza! Antes de nada quiero dedicarle el capítulo a mi amiga **Lore** o Miki, como ella prefiera, por leerlo e interesarse por él. Y sin más prámbulos allá va:

_Capítulo 2_

_La teoría del caos_

**Colegio Howarts, 1 Agosto 1989**

En la chimenea aparecieron unas llamas de color verde, las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala se giraron para ver quien venía y vieron a un hombre de cabellos castaños con alguna cana que otra, es decir Remus Lupin. El recién llegado miró fijamente a las dos personas que tenía delante: Albus Dumbledore y Paige Thomas.

El anciano director de Howarst le indicó que se sentara en la silla que había al lado de la chica, él obedeció sin pronunciar una sola palabra pero sin despegar sus ojos ambarinos de los ojos azules de su antiguo maestro para intentar descubrir que había pasado. En cuanto estuvo sentado Dumbledore se aclaró la voz y comenzó a explicarles que había ocurrido, les explicó como Sirius traicionó a Lily y James, como ellos murieron... Les explicó que había pasado esa noche, y que cosas iban a cambiar. Después decidió dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar a solas.

- Se dice que el simple aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un huracan en el otro extremo del mundo - consiguió decir Paige al cabo de un rato, cuando dejó de llorar.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Lupin secándose las lágrimas, aunque por mucho que lo hiciera no dejaban de brotar, había perdido a todos sus amigos en un solo día y notaba como su corazón se apretaba más y más. La angustia empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a ninguno de sus amigos, y después el pánico se iba apoderando de él poco a poco aunque no iba a dejar que la chica lo notase.

- La teoría del caos - explicó ella en un susurro mientras se metía el pelo detrás de las orejas - toda esta situación me la recuerda, asi que me pregunto, ¿cuándo batió la mariposa las alas para que ocurriera todo esto? ¿Quien o qué provocó que todo acabará asi?

- No... No lo sé, puede que fuéramos todos... Puede... Puede que sea el destino que nadie tenga la culpa...

- Creo que yo tengo la culpa de que Sirius esté a punto de ir a Azkaban... Por el amor de Dios, yo era su novia, una de las personas que más le conocía pero no noté que él era el traidor... Es culpa mia.

- No debes pensar eso, todos notamos que había cambiado, que era más duro pero como era Sirius nadie le dió importancia. ¿Cómo alguien iba a imaginar que el mejor miembro de la Orden era en realidad el traidor? - la voz se le quebró a Remus y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, agitó violentamente la cabeza porque aquello no podía estar pasando. Seguramente sería una pesadilla, no podía ser otra cosa, al cabo de unos minutos se despertaria y todo habría acabado.

Pero no era asi, no era ninguna pesadilla.

**Valle del Godric, 31 Julio 1989**

- Buenos días princesa.- James Potter sonreía abiertamente al observar a su esposa, a su lado en la cama. Se incorporó un poco y la besó dulcemente en la frente y en la mejilla.- Voy a ver a Harry, seguro que ya está despierto, se parece demasiado a tí...

El joven se levantó de la cama y Lily lo vió marchar también sonriente. Entonces se estiró pensando en lo feliz que era por mucho que estuvieran en medio de una guerra, en lo mucho que quería a su marido y a su hijo. Se levantó y se puso una bata, después se dirigió hacia la cocina aunque antes pasó por el cuarto de su hijo. Al asomarse vió como James tenía en brazos a Harry, y le soplaba en la cara para hacerlo reir.

Nada más llegar a la cocina empezó a preparar el desayuno de Harry, él tenía preferencia. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un bol, y con otro hizo aparecer distintas frutas que empezaron a pelarse solas con un tercer movimiento de varita. Lily escuchó pasos, se volvió y vió como James traía a Harry en brazos peinado y vestido. Lo sentó en la silla de bebé que le había comprado y se acercó a Lily, la sujetó de la cintura con tanta fuerza pero suavidad a la vez que le recordó cuando atrapaba la snicht en el colegio.

Ella sonrió pero no se volvió siguió con el desayuno de Harry, él no se dió por vencido y se acercó a ella. Apoyó su rostro contra el de su mujer y la besó, entonces ella soltó la varita con cuidado encima de la encimera y se volvió lentamente. Juntó sus labios contra los de él, llevó su mano derecha hasta el cuello de James y se lo acarició, con la otra le acariciaba el pelo, igual de revuelto que siempre.

Él la levantó con maestría y la sentó en la encimera, sin dejar de besarla. Harry los veía con los ojos abiertos, hizo un ruidito que sus padres ignoraron. Siguieron besándose hasta que escucharon que Harry tiró algo, sin despegarse demasiado vieron que había tirado una de las fotos que tenían por toda la casa. Los dos la reconocieron, la que se hicieron junto a sus amigos el último día que pasaron en Howarst. James no le dió improtancia y continuó.

- James no...- susurró ella apartándole suavemente con la mano derecha.- No puedo...- apartó a James con brusquedad y fue hasta la foto, la cogió del suelo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba rota, cogió su varita de nuevo - ¡Reparo!

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó el moreno mientras cogía el desayuno de su hijo, que ya estaba listo.

- Nada...- ella agitó la cabeza levemente, cogió el tazón que su marido le pasaba y empezaba a darle el desayuno a Harry.

- Lily, cariño, te conozco demasiado como para saber que te ocurre algo. Dímelo o sino te doy esa poción de la verdad...

- Si no sabes hacerla - rió la pelirroja.

- ¡Es verdad! Lily, déjemos de bromear y dime la verdad. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, es que al ver la foto me acordé del día de ayer y del anterior, y quería olvidarlos. Todavía no puedo creer eso de Remus, y menos que nuestro hijo sea el único que puede acabar con Voldemort.

- Bueno, tranquila, ya verás como todo se solucinará. Remus demostrará que él no es el traidor, y Harry crecerá y vencerá a Voldemort y todos viviremos en paz.

- Suena a cuento de hadas, que pena que esas cosas casi nunca sean asi...

- ¿Eh? Claro que acabará asi, lo mismo pensaba yo cuando me maltratabas en el colegio y yo te amaba, y mira que bien estamos ahora.

- ¿Maltrataba? - Lily arqueó las cejas - Perdona pero no te aguantaba pero yo no te maltrataba, no como tú a Snape.

- Y mira como ha acabado, seguro que es la mano derecha de Voldie...

- No seas malpensao James Potter, ya sabes que no tenemos pruebas sobre eso. Tenemos que darle un voto de confianza, mira, todos sabemos que no es muy sociable y que os tiene mucho cariño pero no hay que asegurar que es un mortífago.

- Sirius piensa lo mismo - aseguró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Otro que tal baila! Como que Sirius será muy objetivo también.

- ¡Me has echo daño Lily! - dijo tan serio que la pelirroja se volvió sorprendida pero al ver que el moreno sonreía lo insultó y siguió dándole de comer a Harry, como si nada - ¡Oh, ya veras! - cogió a Lily de la cintura y la levantó en el aire, mientras Harry los miraba con los ojos verdes muy abiertos - Lo siento Harry, después te doy de comer - tiró a Lily en el sofá y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras la chica se reía como una loca - Te vas a enterar Lilian Evans Potter de lo que vale un peine, y verás en cuanto llegue Sirius.

- Vaya veo que seguís como siempre - dijo una tercera voz que sonaba alegre. La pareja se quedó quieta en el sofá, giró la cabeza y vieron a Remus que les sonreía desde la chimenea.- Espero ser bien recibido porque sino siempre puedo irme...

- ¡No seas tonto Remus! - exclamó James.- Claro que eres bienvenido...

- Aaaaiiiii

- ¡Ostras! Se nos había olvidado Harry - exclamó Lily levantándose, se dirigió hacia el casirubio y le abrazó - que gusto verte de nuevo, se te echaba de menos. Mira, ven a ver a Harry.

Lily agarró fuertemente a Remus de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la cocina mientras James los seguía sonriendo. Lupin se acercó a Harry y sonrió al verlo, se agachó enfrente de él y empezó a poner cara raras provocando que el niño riera. Se volvió un momento hacia los padres del niño.

- Esta muy grande, y se nota que heredó la belleza de su madre aunque todo apunta que herede el pelo de James.

- Bueno no podía ser perfecto, algo malo tendría que tener - sonrió Lily.

- ¿Eh? ¡Quereis dejar de meteros con mi pelo! Que ya no estamos en el colegio, somos adultos, no hemos de hacer esas tonterias.

- Puesto siempre te metes con Snape y su pelo - le recordó Lily.

- Bueno pero eso es inevitable - reconoció Remus - es tan graso que si lo retuerces encima de una sartén no necesitas nada más para freír.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a reir.

- Hombres...- murmuró Lily.

Harry también reía, estaba muy entretenido con el pelo de Remus pero luego pasó y le agarró la nariz. Él movió los ojos ambarinos y miró al niño dulcemente, James comenzó a reir.

- Parece que le gusta tu nariz.

- Jo, pues si viera la de Snape - dijo Remus haciendo que los dos rieran de nuevo.

- Ala, iros los dos al salón, no quiero que mi hijo se acostumbre a tener esos comportamientos. No podria vivir tranquila si sabría que era como tú de joven...

- Bueno, eso se solucionará con que tengamos a tio Remus por aqui cerca, él es mejor ejemplo segun tú, ¿no?

- Sí pero tampoco creo que sea el ideal, te recuerdo que el señor Lunático es un poco... Lunático, de ahí el mote, ¿verdad?

- Ehh... ¿Cómo sabe mi apodo?

- Se lo conté, ya sabes eso de mejor no tener secretos... Además, la culpa la tuvo Sirius, él fue quien empezó a contarle a Paige aventuras nuestras y acabó contando todo sobre nosotros.

- ¿Está muy enfadado?

- ¿Quien? ¿Sirius? La verdad es que contigo sí que lo está, no veas la de discusiones que han tenido Paige y él por eso. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo le traicionaste?

- No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso, sino todo lo contrario, asi que te importaría que no habláramos sobre eso hoy... Ya sé que saqué el tema pero... Mira, vine ahora para deciros que no estaré esta tarde, no me sentiré muy cómodo estando Dumbledore y Sirius por aqui.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te contó Dumbledore sus sospechas? - Lunático negó lentamente con la cabeza - Entonces, ¿quien? ¿Peter?

- No, Paige. Ayer fui a mi casa por la mañana, ya sabes después de la transformación y todo eso... Y me contó que Sirius y ella habían terminado y que Dumbledore pensaba que yo era el traidor, y me sentí peor...

- ¡Ah, bueno! Paige y él rompen y vuelven con mucha frecuencia, seguro que ayer por la noche hicieron las paces y vienen hoy juntos. Oye, quédate, mira va a ser la última vez que nos veais en mucho tiempo, mejor estar todos juntos.

- ¿Cómo que la última vez?

- Verás, Dumbledore contrató a una nueva vidente (por mucho que dijo que después de Hale no iba a cotratar a nadie más) y resulta que profetizó que Harry sería quien acabara con Voldemort, pero uno de sus partidarios también la escuchó e irá por nosotros, asi que tenemos que ocultarnos, Dumbledore conoce el hechizo perfecto...

- Sí, yo también. ¿Quien será vuestro guardián secreto? ¿Sirius?

- Sí, esta noche se lo diré antes de que Dumbledore comienze con el hechizo. Ahora le han entrado las prisas, y eso que conocía la profecia desde hace un año... ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Bueno, en estos momentos no soy muy objetivo con el tema de Dumbledore.

- ¡Ey, vosotros dos! - exclamó Lily desde la cocina - Venid aqui, vais a ayudarme. Cuidad a Harry mientras preparo lo comida, Remus te quedaras a comer y después me ayudaras a cocinar, ya que lo haces mejor que James. Él es un desastre.

- Porque la quiero demasiado, sino la estrangularia - sonrió James mientras cogía a Harry de los brazos de su esposa y le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Ala, Harry a jugar con tío Remus y con papá - dejó al niño en el suelo, jugando con una pequeña escoba que volaba unos centimetros y se sentó a su lado. Lupin lo imitó.- Mira, algún día te dará clases en Howarts - el nió se volvió hacia Remus.

- No le hagas caso a tu padre... ¿De verdad crees que Dumbledore me ofrecerá un puesto de profesor con lo que ha pasado?

- Sí. Mira, nuestro antiguo profesor se jubiló el año pasado, y Paige nos ha contado que el que estaba este año se ha ido y que nadie quiere ese puesto que está gafado, asi que llegará un momento en que esté tan desesperado que te contrate.

- Y yo no aceptaré, no podría ir sabiendo que puedo morder a un niño, a uno de mis alumnos.

- Tranquilo, los demás iremos contigo. Le haré visitas a Harry, y le enseñaré el modo de vivir Howarts...

- Sé realista, Lily te mataría si hicieras eso, lo sabes. Mira cuando Harry vaya al colegio, tu trabajaras y pasaras malos ratos porque o puedes pagar todas las facturas, no porque Snivellus te haga gastado una broma...

- Nah, nunca me pareceré a mi padre, nunca. No como tú.

- ¿Y que decia yo hace un par de años? Eso mismo y mira, jejeje, admítelo Cornamenta, tengo razón.

- Él tiene razón - gritó Lily desde la cocina.

Al cabo de unas horas Lily los puso en marcha, hizo que Remus le ayudara en la cocina y que James fuera poniendo los adornos. Harry estaba sentado en una manta en el suelo, y los observaba alegremente. De repente el pequeño escuchó un ruido, se giró buscando al que lo había echo y se encontró con una chica que le sonrió. Después se dirigió hacia la cocina.

- Lily ya está aqui tu salvación - exclamó entrando, pero se quedó callada al ver a Remus - Remus, ¡has venido! - el asintió pero no dijo nada, solo la observó.

- Bueno, ya te dejo libre, puedes ir con James si quieres ahora que tengo a Paige para ayudarme - sonrió Lily. El casirubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió a las dos chicas y se marchó.- Pareces contenta... ¿A qué se debe?

- Sirius y yo hicimos las paces.

- ¡Qué raro! Siempre estais asi, rompeis, volveis, rompeis, volveis... ¿Cómo fue esta vez?

**Londres, 30 Julio 1989**

Sirius vivía en un pequeño apartamento del centro de Londres, se dirigía hacia allí lo más deprisa que podía. Acababa de llevar a Peter a casa de su madre, completamente borracho, asi que la señora Petigrew le había echado la tradicional bronca antes de dejarlo marchar. Estaba cansado, cansado de todo, de las discusiones, de matar mortífagos, de las borracheras de Peter... Además echaba de menos a Paige, él la quería y sabia que ella le quería a él, pero su relación estaba empezando a ser tediosa.

Desde hacía meses no hacian otra cosa que discutir, y romper. Pero luego uno de los dos volvía arrepentido y hacian las paces, siempre del mismo modo. Desde hacia meses su relación no se extendía nada más de lo físico, era lo único que realmente les unía. Aquello le hacía sentirse mal pero una vez que veía a la chica se le olvidaba.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, aún le seguía doliendo la cabeza. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa se encontró a la chica apoyada en la pared, estaba dormida, esperandole. Su mente le decía que se fuera, que no volviera pero su corazón le decía todo lo contrario, y como siempre le había echo más caso al corazón que a la mente, abrió con cuidado la puerta de su casa, cogió a la chica en brazos y la dejó en su cama.

- ¿Sirius? Por fin has llegado... Verás yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, me comporté como una estúpida. Pero es que todo esto me supera...

- ¡Shhh! No hables - susurró el suavemente sentándose a su lado - Ya lo sé, a mi me ocurre lo mismo...

Ella se apoyó en él aunque solo durante unos segundos, luego se incorporó y le besó en le cuello, en cuanto separó los labios Sirius se rozó el cuello con la mano lentamente. Tras pensárselo unos segundos se acercó a la chica y le bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta para quitársela, en cuanto lo hizo lebajó un tirante y le besuqueó el cuello y el hombro.

Paige le quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo, se abalanzó sobre él acabando los dos tumbados en la cama besándose. Ella se levantó y se quitó la camiseta, volvieron a besarse con pasión. Él también se incorporó y con maestría se quitó los pantalones, se abrazó a ella y le quitó el sujetador.

Con un movimiento de cabeza echo toda la melena cobriza hacia un lado, quería ver mejor a Sirius. Entonces volvieron a unirse y no se separaron en toda la noche. Nunca antes la habian vivido con tanta pasión y a la vez amor, nunca antes se habían acariciado de ese modo ni mucho menos besado.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius abrió los ojos y encontró a Paige a su lado, ella estaba profundamente dormida. Él acarició su cabeza con cuidado, sin dejar de sonreir. Paige también despertó y se abrazó a Sirius con fuerza, estaba realmente feliz.

- Buenos días, ¿qué tal estas? - preguntó ella.

- Bien, muy bien - sonrió Sirius pasandose una mano por el pelo - Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Yo también te quiero.

**Valle del Godric, 31 Julio 1989**

- Podias haber omitido los detalles, ¿no crees? - preguntó Lily sacándole la lengua - ¿Y si mi pobre hijo lo escucha y aprende? ¿No querras que se parezca a Sirius Black, verdad?

- En estos momentos Sirius Black me parece la mejor persona del mundo asi que si Harry se parece a él no me importa.- sonrió la joven timidamente.- Es más, me alegraria que se pareciera a un hombre tan maravilloso como es Sirius...

- ¡Oh, el amor! Hace cosas maravillosas como hacer creer que Sirius Black es el mejor ejemplo para Harry...

- Quien fue a hablar la que odiaba al que hoy es su marido, ¿o no te acuerdas de cuendo hicisteis los TIMOS?

- Eso es algo que preferiría olvidar, ¿sabes? Aunque tienes que admitir que James y Sirius eran un poco idiotas... Bueno y Peter también; y Remus, un poco cobarde por mirarlos sin hacer nada...

- ¿Sólo un poco? Yo quiero a Sirius y le tengo cariño a Remus y James pero hemos de admitir que en el colegio eran idiotas, y Lupin un cobarde.

- ¡Ey, que os estamos oyendo! - se escuchó la voz de James desde el salón - Y que sepais que no era para nada asi, ya vereis cuando llegue Sirius...

- ¿Quien vera qué cuando llegue? - preguntó Sirius que acababa de aparecerse en el salón de los Potter, haciendo que Remus se sintiera de repente muy incómodo y que James dejara de colgar adornos para sonreir y acercarse a él.

- Veras nuestras dos queridas chicas nos han llamado idiotas a nosotros y a Peter, y a Remus cobarde y encima sabiendo que las estábamos escuchando. Son crueles, ¿verdad? - bromeó James.

- ¿Es cierto eso? - la voz de Sirius se volvió muy seria a cualquier otra persona le habria asustado pero las dos chicas lo conocian lo suficiente para saber que sólo estaba bromeando - Entonces James creo que nos veremos obligados a llevar a cabo el plan H.C.A.L.C.

- ¿El plan H.C.A.L.C? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntaron las dos chicas sorprendidas.

- Sencillo: Hacer Cosquillas A Las Chicas - respondieron los dos morenos.

Las dos chicas se miraron y exclamaron "¡Oh, oh!" Antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina huyendo de sus respectivos novios pero ellos fueron más rápidos y consiguieron cogerlas. Primero Sirius se abalanzó sobre Paige y la tiró en medio del patio, entoces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. James consiguió coger en brazos a Lily y torturarla a base de cosquillas.

- Jajaja... Estate quieto James... Jajaja... ¿Que pasa... Jajaja... Con Harry?

- Tranquila Lily lo tengo yo - sonrió Lupin con el niño en brazos quien estaba muy ocupado en jugar con el ceniciento cabello del licántropo.

Al escuchar la voz de Lupin, Sirius se quedó muy quieto aunque a los segundos se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. Remus vió la brillante mirada gris de su amigo y recordó aquellos días de segundo curso cuando descubrieron su secreto ya que se sentía tan incómodo como entonces, era evidente que Sirius todavía no le había perdonado. Apartó su mirada, no quería ver los ojos de Canuto de nuevo, no soportara que lo mirara asi, que estuviera enfadado con él, era demasiado doloroso.

Pero Sirius dejó delicadamente a Paige en el suelo y se levantó, se dirigió hacia Remus quien acababa de volverse para meterse en la casa y le cogió del jersey. El castaño se volvió y vió que Sirius lo miraba seriamente, aunque luego sonrió y lo abrazó. Lupin sonrió abiertamente al igual que su amigo.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Lunático, se te echaba de menos, a ver si te dignas a pasear con pobres mortales como nosotros de vez en cuando...

- Ese es mi Sirius - susurró Paige realmente orgullosa de él.

Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a llegar las personas que habian sido invitadas, casi todos miembros de la orden amigos de la pareja. El ambiente fue agradable hasta que llegó Dumbledore: Remus se quedó blanco, Sirius y Paige se empezaron a poner nerviosos, y Lily desapareció. James buscó a su esposa por toda la casa y se la encontró sentada en una esquina de su cuarto. La pelirroja lloraba silenciosamente, su marido se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?

- James no puedo, de verdad que no puedo, toda esta situación es mayor que yo, no puedo admitir que Harry es el único que puede acabar con Vodemort, de verdad que no puedo... Y tampoco puedo despedirme de todos ellos... Y además, ¿hasta cuando? ¿Cuándo dejaremos de escondernos? ¿Cuándo podremos llevar una vida normal?

- No sabes cuanto me gustaría poder responderte a eso, de verdad pero tú al igual que yo sabes que no puedo. Y también sabes que tampoco me gusta que Harry sea el niño de la profecia pero no podemos hacer nada salvo ser fuertes para que harry crezca y cumpla su cometido, somos lo único que tiene en el mundo y tenemos que ser fuertes cariño, fuertes por él, fuertes para que haya un mundo mejor...

- No me quedan fuerzas James, de verdad que no y no sé de donde sacarlas.

Lily volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, James la abrazó pensando en que que podria animarla entonces empezó a entonar con voz suave para que solo lo escuchara la pelirroja:

_Never knew I could feel like this _

_Like I´ve never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more _

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing _

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_(Nunca supe que podía sentirme asi_

_Nunca antes había visto el cielo asi_

_Quisiera desaparecer dentro de tu beso_

_Todos los dias te quiero más y más_

_Escucha a mi corazón, puedes oirlo cantar_

_Diciendome que te dé todo_

_Las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera_

_Pero te quiero, hasta el fin del tiempo_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Te querré hasta el día de mi muerte)_

Lily sonrió y acarició la cara de James, se secó las lágrimas y besó al moreno. Se sentía mucho mejor, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de James, que siempre lograba decir lo adecuado para tranquilizarla siempre conseguía que se sintiera mejor.

- Eres un tonto James Potter - comentó dulcemente - ¿o acaso no sabias que cantas muy mal?

- Ya lo sé pero te quiero tanto que me daba igual hacer el ridículo con tal de animarte, para que luego te quejes y me llames idiota...

- Sólo dice que en el colegio eras un idiota nada más, ¿y me vas a negar que era cierto?

- ¡No! - refunfuñó malhumorado lo que hizo que Lily riera, entonces él volvió a sonreir - Bueno, al menos te has reido, algo es algo...

- ¡Ah, estais ahi! - dijo Peter que acababa de llegar y se quedó mirándolos, curioso.- Dumbledore os busca, pero si molesto me voy y le digo cualquier cosa...

- No, tranquilo Colagusano, estábamos a punto de bajar - admitió James levantándose y yendo hacia su amigo.

Lily se levantó y le siguió, antes de que saliera de la habitación detrás de Peter, le sujetó del brazo. Abrazó a su esposo antes de hablar, tenía ganas de llorar pero sabía que James tenía razón: debía ser fuerte para que Harry estuviera bien, él los necesitaba en perfectas condiciones.

- James, ¿me prometes una cosa? ¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase siempre me querrás y siempre me ayudaras?

- Claro, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que te dije el día de nuestra boda? Deberias saber que esos votos los leí muy en serio y pienso llevarlos a cabo hasta el final. Todo lo que prometí aquel día, lo cumpliré.

- Por cierto, hay una cosa que siempre te he querido preguntar: ¿escribiste tú solo los votos o te ayudó alguien?

- Em, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos...

- ¡James!

- Bueno, a decir verdad... Los escribió Remus, ¿vale? Ya sabes que a mi no se me da bien eso de expresar mis sentimientos, y a él si aunque no es muy dado a hacerlo.

La pareja bajó las escaleras y se dieron cuenta de que la fiesta habian continuado sin ellos, y que Harry estaba disfrutando de ella. Se dieron cuenta de que Remus estaba muy pálido en un sofa y aunque escuchaba lo que Sirius le contaba no dejaba de mirar a Dumbledore, quien a su vez no dejaba de mirar a la pareja. Ellos se acercaron a su antiguo director, que estaba apartado en un rincón.

- ¿Estais listos para que se lleve a cabo el hechizo? Ya sabeis que cuanto antes mejor, es por vuestro propio bien.

- Le tenemos que decir a Sirius que será el nuestro guardián, y despedirnos en condiciones de Remus, Peter y Paige - explicó James seriamente con un nudo en el estómago, la sola idea de no ver a sus amigos durante mucho tiempo siempre le había aterrado y en esos momentos más que nunca.

- ¿Habeis notado extraño al señor Lupin? - le preguntó Dumbledore que desviaba su mirada ligeramente hacia el licántropo.- Necesito saber si tengo razón o no, y él no parece muy dispuesto a hablar conmigo, aunque la verdad es comprensible.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se volvieron a los demás y con la excusa de que era muy tarde para que Harry estuviera despierto los echaron a todos. Los Merodeadores y Paige decidieron quedarse para ayudarles a limpiar la casa. Sirius y Peter cogieron un par de escobas y empezaron a barrer mientras Remus y Paige se pusieron a fregar. El castaño miraba de reojo a Dumbledore quien estaba quitando la decoración.

- Deberias hablar con él - murmuró Paige - te escuchará, creeme.

- No puedo, sé que suena estúpido pero me da miedo enfrentarme a él, y me da mucho más miedo que lo acabe convenciendo de que se el traidor aunque realmente no lo sea.

- Sigues siendo el Remus del colegio...-comentó la chica sabiendo la reaccion que iba a tener el licántropo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que eres un cobarde, admitelo, nunca te arriesgas por temor a que algo malo acurra, ya sea detener a tus mejores amigos ya sea hablar con Dumbledore.

- Muy lista pero no ha funcionado.

- Vaya...

- Chicos, ¿podeis ir al salón? Tenemos que deciros una cosa muy importante - dijo James seriamente.- Bien, nosotros queriamos despedirnos, no vamos a poder vernos durante un tiempo - dijo lacónicamente observando a sus cuatro amigos.

- Pero, ¿por qué? - preguntó Peter.

- Es algo demasiado complicado y largo como para explicarlo ahora, lo que realmente importa es que debemos escondernos porque Voldemort nos busca, quiere matarnos asi que Albus llevará acabo un hechizo para protegernos pero eso implica no vernos durante mucho tiempo.

- Con un poco de suerte alguno de vosotros verá a Harry en la escuela - sonrió Dumbledore - ya que en cuanto tenga once años irá, allí estará seguro y bueno si alguno de vosotros es profesor mio como queriais podrá cuidar de él. Pero eso es lo que importa, lo que importa es que el hechizo que voy a llevar a cabo ocultará el sitio donde esten Lily y James y nadie podrá verlo exceptuando el Guardián.

- Y el que elijamos como Guardián es el único que podría traicionarnos - explicó James seriamente - la verdad es que no dudamos de ninguno de vosotros pero hemos elegido a Sirius, él es el único que puede ser nuestro Guardián.

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Ya sé que me ha costado mucho actualizar pero no tuve demasiados rewiews asi que no me motivé demasiado pero aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado por favor contadmelo en los rewiews. ¡Ah, por cierto! La cancion que le canta James a Lily se titula **"Come what may"** y es de la pelicula **"Moulin rouge"** y la cantan **Ewan McGregor **y** Nicole Kidman**. Ya sé que es un error el ponerla ya que no existia para entonces pero me pareció adecuada para el momento.

Bueno el el próximo episodio **"¿Acaso pensabas que era Superman?"** veremos como Remus y Paige se enteran de la muerta de la rata asquerosa esa, y sobretodo estará dedicado a Sirius y sus sentimientos a lo largo de la fatídica noche y la mañana hasta minutos antes de ser juzgado. Asi que hagamos un trato dejenme seis rewiews, que son pocos y yo me esmero y lo publico pronto pero porfa dejadme rewiews que me ayudan a escribir. Hasta podeis reñirme por la tardanza, como me ha pasado esta vez, ejeje.

Y ahora a contestar los rewiews:

**E. Naomi Yano:** Gracias por el rewiew Me alegro de que te parezca interesante y de que te gustara como describí los sentimientos de Remus, me ayduaste a seguir por la misma linea, asias.

**AzukiBlackLupin:** Gracias a ti también y bueno, espero que tambien te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Vacuola:** Gracias

**MikiSchneider:** Bueno este capítulo va por ti, y ya me contaras si la espera ha merecido la pena, jejeje, intente publicarlo cuando te dije pero mi conexión es una mierda y me ha costado un par de días hacerlo. Y espero que eso de malvada vaya como siempre con cariño, jejeje


End file.
